Conventionally, in a device that handles a sheet-like medium to be read such as a banknote or securities such as a check or cash vouchers or the like, for example, an automated transaction device, a bankbook entry machine, an automatic ticket vending machine or the like, sensors such as image reading and magnetic reading sensors are disposed, and various information such as an optical image and a magnetic pattern of a print pattern of a medium to be read is required. For example, in a paper sheet handling device of Patent Literature 1, sensors of an image reading and a magnetic reading are independently disposed in an automated transaction device, and information read in each sensor is handled as information in which positions are mutually unrelated.
Patent Literature 2 discloses, for example, an image reading device that does not include an optical sensor and a magnetic sensor, yet includes a plurality of independent image forming optical systems disposed in the main scanning direction. In the image reading device of Patent Literature 2, a plurality of cells, each having an image forming optical system, are disposed in such a manner that each cell of each column is disposed in a zig-zag pattern in the main scanning direction such that formed images can be complemented among cells. Then, image information imaged in each cell is joined together to make an original image.